


Upside Down

by Safira1805



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Protective Lena Luthor, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safira1805/pseuds/Safira1805
Summary: Fanfic where Lena meets kara who is homeless and how their life is turned upside down in a good way when they met each other.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 37
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

It was just an ordinary day, the sunlight shining through the window of a huge office. It’s still 7 in the morning and there are no living souls around yet but apart from one person who happens to also be the boss of the company the “Lena Luthor”. 

It’s just a regular morning for Lena when she wakes she always thinks it’s the same thing that she has to do all over again like yesterday is - get up, be presentable and display herself as the intelligent Luthor that have to handle her family company after her brother Lex stepped down and resigned as he couldn’t handle the streets. That’s when everyone and especially her adoptive so-called mother Lillian who never showed any interest in her life apart from criticizing her for everything she did, suddenly remembered Lena. So, here she was running the company even though she had no interest in it so you can practically say that she was forced. 

As always Lena was working late last night and slept on the couch that she had in her office. Lena got up made some coffee from her expensive machine and walked to the balcony and looked out at the beautiful sunrise letting out a heavy sigh thinking of her life if it can be any different like a normal person. Where she might be excited to go home for someone and make most of her evening and not spending all her time working and sleeping on the couch.

As excepted the day goes by with Jess her assistant explaining her schedule about meetings, all her appointment, and that she needs to check the contract of the national city park contract as they must start working on the project as soon as possible.

By the time Lena finishes checking the project, it’s already late and dark outside so she decides that she will go home today rather than crashing on the couch. So, she calls her driver Tom to pick her up from the front entrance.

Home Miss Luthor? Tom asked. Yes, please Tom 

The drive was smooth, and they were 10 min away from Lena building when they were greeted by heavy traffic. Lena noticed it and decided that she rather walk than sitting in the car even though she didn’t have anything to do at home but she rather not sit in the car and she could easily walk, also get some fresh air. 

“ I’ll walk from here Tom, you can go I won’t be needing to go anywhere tonight so go rest,” Lena said it to her driver who appeared to say something but then gave up as he saw how determined Lena was to go home walking.

Lena got out of the car and started walking down the road and she reached an alleyway where she saw a woman near the pavement who was playing the guitar so that she can get something from the people walking past her or who were watching her play. She looked like she was in her early 20’s her blonde hair were messy and was wearing a ripped off jacked, a T-shirt underneath which had some holes, her jeans were faded, and the shoes were a little bit worn off. It could easily make out that she was probably homeless.

Lena stopped herself to listen to her playing the guitar even though she is not a big fan of the instrument but she liked the way she was playing it, then suddenly the women started to sing and it was the most melodic voice Lena had ever heard. The lady finishes her piece and few people were throwing some dollars or pennies in the nearby hat that was near her but none of them were interacting with her they just threw the money and went on their own ways.

Don’t know what why Lena did it, but she walked up to her “hey you play and sing really good” said out of a blue, she felt like an idiot and slapping herself for doing that “so much for a starting, a great conversation- Lena thought to herself”. But that’s the time this woman looked up and Lena was lost as soon as stared in the deepest blue eye she has ever seen. They were really beautiful but it also felt like it had some sadness in it.

Th..thank you ma’am said the women and Lena was bought back to reality. 

So, do you always play here? Lena asked and the blue eyes women just nodded her head looking at Lena.

Then Lena saw the hat that was next to her which roughly must have less than 10$ so she reached to her push to grab some cash, but she didn’t have any to give her. She looked around and saw an ATM machine nearby so, she walked around the corner shop to grab some cash to give this lady. 

She got some cash-out and come to the same spot where the woman was sitting but she was not there anymore, so she looked towards left and right but nothing. Lena felt really dejected as she was not able to give the money to her, so she started to turn and that when she heard it, the sound of a guitar coming from inside the alley. Well normally she would have not gone in there, but Lena really wanted to see her again and give her the money as she deserved it.

“Hi again” Lena called out when she saw the woman with a guitar walking down the road as soon as she had called her, she turned around.

“Hey again,” Lena said again and without waiting for any reply she continued again “I was searching you back there, but you had gone by the time I returned”.

The blue-eyed girl just looked at Lena as if she was looking at some kind of alien but she replied in a low voice “ ye...yeah I had to move or else the cops would not like it and probably shout at me for being there and distracting people. I am sorry if I been a trouble or offended you in anyway”. 

Lena felt really sorry for her “No noo...you haven’t done anything wrong I just wanted to give you the reward for displaying your talent, here take this” Lena gave her the cash that she withdrew a moment ago, the woman was a little bit hesitated to take it so Lena reached to her hand and gave it to her. Can I ask you one last question? asked Lena and the blonde nodded so what is the name of the entertainer who entertained me tonight?

“Kara” was the reply from the blonde who was looking down now and looked a little bit shocked.

Well, it was a pleasure hearing you Kara as I said before I really enjoyed it, thanks for making my evening with your talent and Lena smiled and turned around to go. 

As she was walking away Kara called her saying can I know your name ma’am? As you been really kind to me, and people hardly be kind to her so she would like to remember her as she had also made her day by being kind and humble toward her after a long time. 

Lena’s heartache when she heard it and considering someone was really happy to see her was making her little bit more emotional. “Lena my name is Lena” she replied with a smile and Kara smiled back as well. Before Lena could say something, she heard her phone ringing from her purse, so she removed it and saw the one name she didn’t want to see which was her MOTHER, and all her mood was dropped in one instance. 

“I let you take that it, sorry for taking your time,” Kara said, and Lena gave her one last smile and turned around and said “yes mother” after picking up the phone while walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was as usual for Lena, where Jess updated her with the schedule for the day that mostly included meetings with investors and nothing especial. So as usual when Lena was walking to the conference room, she saw her security trying to stop someone and the intruder was trying to force in the building. 

At first, Lena thought it was an attempt on her life, but Jess comes to her informing that it’s nothing to worry about as it’s some homeless trying to get in maybe for shelter and the security is stopping the person. It reminded Lena of Kara for some reason so she stopped and told Jess to make sure that the security doesn’t trouble the person too much and let them off, with that she went to attend her conference.

After the conference when she returns to her office there was a knock on the door.

“May I come in ?”Jess asked and Lena nodded at her.

“Miss Luthor, the homeless person who was trying to enter the building was actually tying to meet you,” Jess informed her and Lena was a little bit taken back to hear that and thought why will any homeless want to meet her. Before she asked anything, Jess gave her an old looking envelope and said that she have checked it before bringing it to her so it’s totally safe.

Lena took the envelope and saw there is some cash along with her company contact card in it. As soon as she saw the cash, she knew who the person was. “Kara” that’s all Lena could say and Jess said, “yes that’s what the women in blonde hair said her name was and said this belongs to you so I took it from her after completely checking it then I bought it here to give it to you.”

“Where is she ?” Lena asked. 

“She was sent away with by the security as soon as she handed the envelope to me, Miss Luthor,” Jess replied.

Lena counted the cash and it was the same amount that she had given Kara, so she didn’t even take anything, and Lena wondered why. This is the question she was asking herself the whole time “why didn’t Kara take the money?”. She decided that she will find out the reason behind it, she left the office at the same time and asked Tom to drop her to the same place as last night. She prayed, even though she doesn’t believe in god and hoped to find Kara where she was yesterday.

And there she was with her guitar and singing with her melodies voice. Lena watched from a distance this time and waited for Kara to finish her piece, but suddenly she saw the blonde stopped playing the guitar and was hurrying with whatever she had in the hat and run as she had spotted some cops coming her way.

Kara was running to hide from cops she didn’t even see where she was going when all of a sudden she felt a grip on her hand pulling her down to the Conner where she can hide. After the cops had done their rounds Kara saw who the mysterious person was who helped her.

“Lena” was all the blonde could say and was staring in her green eyes until it felt like it was rude to stare. So, Kara said “Hi, and thanks for saving me” along with a small smile.

Lena was just confused by the reaction she was getting from this blonde she was so humble towards her and despite that, she returned the money back. At first Lena though she did it because she was a Luthor but the reaction she was getting from Kara was confusing her.

“No worries...” Lena said with a smile.

Both of them looked at each other as if they wanted to say lots of things but were just not sure how to.

“I come by today in your office to see you”... Kara began

Lena just cut her off “ yeah I know and also received the envelope with money that I gave you yesterday”... there was a pause for a while between them and Kara was now looking at the floor as if suddenly the floor had become interesting.

“Why did you do it? Return the money back”

Still not looking up Kara replied “I don’t want you to think I am being rude towards you. I am grateful to you for being kind to me but when you gave the money to me yesterday, I didn’t see how much it was but when I did, I thought you did a mistake. No one has ever given me an amount like that of 500$ so I couldn’t take it even though I know this amount will help me a lot, but I couldn’t. I wouldn’t even know who you were if you had not dropped your company card on the floor accidentally while you picked your phone so this is the reason I wanted to meet you to give it back but the security didn’t let me in the office at all by looking at me.”

At this point Kara just had just stared rambling the whole experience at Lcorp… “then a kind lady Eve come there and said she knows you so I handed the envelope to her which she hesitantly took, checked it properly and finally agreed to give it to you on one condition if I don’t wait there any longer.”

“I do get it why she said that” at the Kara sighed sadly and continued “person like me shouldn’t be around anywhere near that building.”

After hearing that Lena really felt bad for the blonde. “Hey, it’s not like that they were just doing their job. As you see the security in that building is strict for everyone, it was not because of you being ...” Lena just swallowed the next word.

“Homeless” Kara finished it for her.

“Yes” and Kara looked at her this time while she was talking. “Trust me I didn’t do any mistake when I gave you the money yesterday... you really deserve it.”

“Really??” Kara was amazed to hear that

“Yes Kara, you do deserve it, your voice is really melodic I really enjoyed your performance yesterday”. Then Lena reached to her bag and removed a familiar envelope gave it to her. “I hope you won’t return it back.”

Kara hesitantly took the envelope this time “thank you for being kind towards me”

“Actually it’s you who have been kind towards me. How do you do it? Being nice even to a Luthor, I am sure you have heard the stories of how cruel Luthor’s are ?”

“Don’t call yourself that,” Kara said and Lena could see a small pout on her face. “I can assure you are not like the other meanie Luthor’s. You are special and you must just believe in yourself. So, I am just treating you how you really should be treated” Kara finished with a shy smile.

Lena was dumbstruck listening to the words this blue-eyed woman saying to her. It made her feel really special like she can have a normal life like other people have friends or a friend orrr may be more than friends. She was really falling for this blonde in front of her. She wanted to risk and take her chances on the blonde before she changes her mind.

“Kara those were beautiful words no one has ever shown me this kind of respect. All people around me either hate me or show respect because of my status but you are different” than there was a pause and Lena said the next part in a low voice “I don’t want to lose you.”

Lena pauses and gathered all the courage she had and spoke the next words carefully “ I know we hardly know each other but is it ok if I can take you for a date tomorrow with me? you don’t have to say yes but I really want to get to know you better ”

It was Kara’s turn to get shocked she just kept looking into those beautiful green eyes until she realized how dumb she must be looking as Lena was waiting for a reply.

“Lena, I would love to go out with you but are you sure you want this? You are beautiful, rich and I am just a nobody who doesn’t even know where she will be sleeping tonight”

“It’s doesn’t matter to me Kara the status is something the society has created and we should not be forced to follow them sometimes especially when if it’s between accomplishing something good.”

“I know you are right Lena but I just wanted to be sure that you know what you getting into and I don’t want you to date me because of some pity or think I am after your money”

Lena nodded and continued “ don’t worry I am not doing this because I pity you but because I genuinely want to know you and I also for a fact know you are not after my money or else you would have never come to return the cash that was given to you. So, what do you say will you like to go out with me Kara?”

After listening to Lena, Kara didn’t have any words to describe her happiness all she managed to say was “Yes”

“Great so we have a date tomorrow. Is it ok if we meet at 7 PM in the evening?” Lena asked 

“Yes! I shall see you at your office if it’s ok and I will look more presentable for my beautiful date” Kara said shyly

Before Lena could say something they were interrupted by a young guy.

“Kara here you are. I was worried when I didn’t see you back at the usual spot. Hurry up we have to go they are still chasing everyone we need to get out from here.” The young guy was shouting from the distance

“Yes, just a minute,” Kara said and turned back “I am sorry I have to run but I shall see you tomorrow” then she run away with the guy leaving Lena alone in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos on the previous chapter ;-). Hope you guy like the second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in Lena’s life, she was excited to get up and look forward to her day. She went through her wardrobe and was confused about what to wear tonight as she didn’t want to overdo it, thinking Kara might feel uncomfortable. So, she settles for a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt that she will change into after her work as Kara will be meeting her at her office.

The day really felt long, half of the time Lena was thinking what Kara must be doing and if she was thinking about her just as she was.

Even though she was excited for the evening, but she didn’t know what to do or where to take the blonde she didn’t want to overdo by going to fancy restaurants.

So, she decided to ask for help and that can be only one person so she walked out of her office towards her assistant who was having her eyes concentrated on her computer screen with a serious expression along with a cup of coffee and some cookies.

“Jess, may I have a word?” The assistant was shocked to see her boss near her desk and literally panicked.

Miss Luthor, I am sorry for having food while working. “I ..I didn’t mean to, I will clear it right now, I know it doesn’t look professional.”

“It’s ok Jess you don’t have to be sorry, after all, you are human and we all humans require food don’t worry.”

“Thank you miss Luthor”

“No worries but I do need your help”

“Anything” Jess replied 

“It’s just that I need to ask you what will you suggest if I wanted to dine in a local restaurant not anything near fancy ones that I usually go to?”

Jess just looked at Lena dumb shocked at the question and quickly gathered herself thinking and replied “ well in that case I would suggest the Chinese restaurant in the town Go Ho Xo, it really has good food… if not Chinese there is another Italian place named...”

She was cut downed by Lena saying “Chinese it is ” and thanked Jess, also asking her to book a table for 2 if the place requires reservations as she had no idea how it works.

“Sure, will do it right away Miss Luthor”

With that Lena was back into her office. She had planned to take the blonde to a Chinese restaurant as she wanted to play it safe as everyone loves Chinese food.

Around 7, Lena was ready and waiting for Kara to show up in her office. The security was already informed to let Kara in but there was no sign of her. 30 min past Lena thought maybe the blonde changed her mind about them, letting out a sad sigh...she walked out of her office building to where her car was ready to pick her up and that’s when she heard it.

“Hi, don’t you think it’s bad for a businesswoman to not be punctual?”

Lena turned around to see the blonde standing there giving her a shy smile

“Kara,” said Lena, “I thought you changed your mind, why didn’t you come in ??”

“Well, first of all I will never ditch my beautiful date and secondly I wanted to come in but I thought my looks will give me out like last time and didn’t want to ruin anything”

That’s when Lena saw Kara was wearing the same outfit that she had saw her for the first time but only she was wearing a black jacket this time. “You know you don’t have to worry about it,” Lena said assuring kara.

“I am sorry I know, it just I didn’t want you to fill embarrassed about me” 

“Oh darling, please stop!! you will never be an embarrassment to me are we clear on this” Lena said in her polite and firm voice.

Kara simply nodded and said “then can I make it up to you? I know you asked me for the date so you must have planned something beautiful but is it ok if I take you out?”

Lena didn’t know what to say because she never thought Kara will do something like this. “Yes, I would love it” was all she could say.

Kara extended her hand to Lena and said, “Well than mademoiselle, it will be my pleasure and I hope you don’t mind traveling in buses”. They hold each other hand.

“Well you know we can always take the car that is here” Lena was pointing her finger towards her car.

“I know but I want it to be something special, a moment where we both can remember that our first ride on our date was on a bus” Kara replied chuckling.

They took a bus which Lena had no idea where it was taking them, but she trusted her date and Kara also made sure that she paid for both their fairs saying that she can do it next time but this time it’s on her.

The bus ride was quite both holding each other hands and just looking in each other eyes, even though they were not saying anything there was a comfortable silence between them.

They got down at an area that looked like a woodside. “I hope you are not planning to kill me?” Lena said while looking at Kara giving her a smirk

“Don’t tell me you are scared?” Kara didn’t even wait for an answer and walked into the woods holding hands. “I know it must be all different for you but I wanted to do something special for you so I bought you here it’s a place I like to visit when I feel low or happy and right now I feel like the happiest person”

Lena just looked at her in an awee.... she was out of words.

“Here it is” Kara announced beamingly.

It was a really beautiful place near a pond and there were fairy lights decoration near the branches which kara bought from a second-hand store.

Kara took Lena's hand and let her sit on the Mattress that was placed near the pond, it was as if they come on a mini picnic.

“It’s lovely Kara…. when did you do this? Wait so you were convinced that I will let you take me out?” Lena folded hand and trying to give a very serious expression, which of course failed miserably, this was her first time when someone had done something sweet for her. It was simple but she loved it.

“Well as I said I wanted to do something special, so I set this up, but this was only possible because of you as well.” Kara replied shyly.

Lena gave her a confused looked so Kara continues “I was able to buy the stuff from the money that you gave me so technically I am trying to impress you by using your money”

“Very well Kara, I can say I am impressed,” Lena said winking at her.

“You must be hungry so I bought Chinese food...you like Chinese right, shoot I should have asked you before ... stupid Kara, well I thought everyone like Chinese and it’s a safe option but now to think of it you never know...”

Lena just started laughing when Kara started to ramble, gosh she is soo cute she thought. “Hold on hold on.... don’t worry I do love Chinese and as you said everyone likes Chinese. I don’t know if you will believe me, but I intended to take you to a Chinese restaurant as well to play safe” Lena confessed being embarrassed. 

“You did?” Kara beamed at it.... “oh, thank god” and with that she started to unpack the food it included noodles, popstickers, and rice. Well “I wanted to bring wine but they were too expensive and I didn’t have any cash left so I bought sparkling water”

“Haha it’s ok Kara” and with that, they started to have their food.

“Kara if you don’t mind me asking how much you spent on this, that you were out of money.”

“Not much, and the reason I didn’t have cash left was because I gave it to my friend he needed it more than me.”

Lena gave her a confusing look.

Do you remember the guy in the alleyway who was searching for me the other night?

“Yes”

“Well, his name is Winn, my friend we kind of support each other to survive. When we were trying to escape from cops last night, he injured his foot in a bad way he needed to see a doctor which thankfully was free, but the medicine cost lots. He didn’t want to take it but he needed it more than me so whatever rest was left I managed to do this.”

Lena reached out to hold Kara’s hand “you are a kind soul and deserves so much better”

Kara give her the same sad look before speaking “well I didn’t think I deserve anything before until I meet you because you the best thing ever happened to me”

With that Kara leaned little forward and pecking Lena cheeks which made Lena blush.

“I must say you are really charming” now it was Kara turn to blush.

After they had done with dinner, they both lay down on the mattress and were looking at the stars above them. Both were trying to guess if they look like any shapes.

“It’s so beautiful and peaceful here,” Lena said looking at Kara.

“It is, I always look at them at night as it makes me feel peaceful and let myself drown in sleep. You know whenever I looked at them, I used to always think that maybe one day I will have someone in my life with whom I can have a family… my own star.” Kara than looked at Lena “ and its feels like I almost found it”

Lena than turned to look into the blue eyes that were staring at her. She felt water creeping from her green eyes and for the first time, she couldn’t stop them.

“Hey, I am sorry if I said something to offend you.” Kara quickly said.

“No no you didn’t, and you really need to stop saying sorry” she said trying to create a joke but it fell flat so she continued “it’s just no one ever been so caring towards me like you do” with that she just closed her eyes to get rid of the water. They all think I am just another selfish Luthor.”

Then Kara moved a little bit towards Lena putting one hand underneath Lena’s neck and other around her belly, so they were kind of hugging.

“Hey, look at me” Lena did as she was told “those people don’t know what they are losing out. You are not selfish at all, well you are completely opposite - kind, funny humble and yeah maybe bit bossy sometimes” Lena let a groan at that “but you need it if you running a business but the moral of the story is you are not selfish and definitely not a cruel person. Trust me I would know if you were because as you see I kind of have experience in that field” that made Lena smile

“Your smile is beautiful,” Kara said suddenly which made Lena nervous and started biting her lips unintentionally, both again where lost in each other until she closed the gap between them than kissed Kara softly and passionately. After a while, both separated to catch their breath and smiled at each other.

“Well, I guess we should make a move” Lena announced.

“Yeah right, we should it’s already late, you must be working tomorrow... right we should move...” Kara was rambling again.

“Kara,” Lena said softly so she can get the attention of this cute rambling blonde, and instantly kara looked at her making herself stop rambling.

“I am rambling, again aren’t I?? I can’t help, apparently, I try to do it when I am nervous,” Kara said shyly.

“It ok and why are you nervous huh?” Lena gave her a quizzical look.

“Well that our date has come to an end and I am already starting to miss you,” Kara said shyly 

Lena, had a blush creeping to her side and shaking her head replied “who said it over? We are just going home; will you like to come over? You can always say no”

Kara was beaming again she was smiling as if she was a kid who has won some chocolates. She happily moved her head up and down.

It made Lena laugh “well then I know we come by bus but considering it’s dark I think we should call Tom to pick us up”

Tom arrived in few minutes and now they were sitting together in Lena’s limbo holding hands where Kara kind of looks nervous so Lena was drawing circles with her thumb which made the blonde relax.

Suddenly the car came to a halt as they had reached to the penthouse. Lena got out of the car first and handed her hand out to Kara so they can go inside together. “That’s it for the day, good night Tom,” Lena said to her driver and walked inside with Kara.

When they entered the living room, Kara was amazed to look at the size of it. It was huge with dark grey and white color walls, with some paintings to decorate the walls.

“Wine? ” Lena was already in the kitchen

“I guess that will be good considering we couldn’t have it for dinner” Kara replied chuckling

Lena just gave her a smirk “very well” she poured 2 glasses and bought it near the couch where they sat together slowly sipping their wine.

“Why didn’t you ask me how I am homeless yet?” Kara asked suddenly.

“Well as I said before status doesn’t matter to me and it’s your choice if you are ready to share it with me, I can’t force it,” Lena simply answered. 

Kara just nodded and look down at their hands that were tangled in a tight grip.

“You are different form everyone I have ever met in my life and I am really grateful for it. You know I had a family that loved and cared about me, the guitar that I play was given to me by them as I always wanted to learn to play. When my parents died in an accident, I was then put under foster care. They were completely opposite to what I had, made me do household work, didn’t let me finish education and in the end, they just threw me out of the house, that’s when I became homeless. 

I did try getting a job, but I was never able to keep it, I guess my depression got an upper hand on my emotions or most of the jobs required qualifications which unfortunately I don’t acquire. 

Thanks to Winn, he helped me a lot to come out of desperation and gave me the idea of playing on the street even though it’s a risk sometimes but at least I get something to survive on.” Kara had said all this in a tone that Lena had never heard before and could see tears in blonde eyes.

Lena immediately pulled the almost crying women in a tight hug “hey don’t cry, you are stronger than this and now I am with you”

Kara hummed in Lena’s neck and whispered slowly “By being homeless if I get to meet you then I guess it was a worth”

Lena put her finger under Kara's chin making her look into her eyes and started to kiss passionately. Her tongue moving over Kara's lips which were really soft asking for permission to enter which she was granted immediately that made both of them moan.

They break their kiss, “bedroom?” and that was it they both made their way to it.

Lena pushed Kara into the bed and started kissing her lips, face, jawline, and neck than both were removing each other clothes. Both were lost mesmerizing each other.

“You so beautiful,” Lena said giving her a devilish smile and started to kiss her again until she lost her balance, then she realized that Kara was on top of her.

Lena was about to protest when suddenly her protest was cut short by a kiss from Kara and as the kiss deepened Kara slide her hands to Lena’s breast and slowly massaging her boobs than she took one of the nipple in her mouth and sucking it while she flicked the other hard nipple.

Lena was now moaning loudly as soon as she felt Kara’s mouth and hand on her boobs.

“Fu..fuckkk kaarraaa.... it feels sooo good”

Hearing her name like that made Kara aroused more. She kissed Lena again on lips and their tongues were dancing in each other mouth.

“You are soo stunning Lena Luthor,” Kara whispered while kissing in between. Letting more moans between them.

She then kissed all the way back again to her stomach and halted near her red panties which were the only clothing between them. Kara simply rubs of her hand between Lena’s sex.

The blue eyes met green one “gosh you are soo wet I can feel through your naughty red panties”

“Stoppp teasing please touch me karraa” Lena was now begging her.

The blonde slides her fingers to the side and pulls them off and the view makes her stomach do summersault.

She doesn’t wait for anything and started kissing her sex and chanting beautiful, sexy words while doing it. Then finally she starts sucking and licking the clit slowly at first, then building a pace...while her one hand was massaging Lena’s boobs.

“Thattt feels goood... gosh don’t stop please”

The encouragement makes Kara to increase her speed.

“Gosshhh Kaarraa please I want you in meee pleaseeee”

At that Kara just looks up to Lena from the between of her legs and pulls back to give her another kiss...

Lena moans in between their kiss that she wants to feel her and that was it. While they were kissing each other, Kara slows guides her hand in between Lena and inserts one finger first inside lena than pulls it up and down which makes the lady on the bed shout Kara’s name loudly.

“Karraaa!!! Yes please, I want more” than she felt another finger, and also the speed was increased a little by kata that made Lena go nuts.....

“Karaaa Karra!! Ohh Goddd, I am going to comeee” is all Lena could say.

Looking at Lena in this state and felling her getting tighter around her fingers made Kara feel that she was coming as well but she didn’t lose the speed on her fingers.

“Come for me Lena, baby please come for me,” Kara said it in a very sexy voice.

And with Lena comes around Kara’s fingers and soon after that Kara also comes for Lena. The blonde than removed her fingers and gathered all the wetness around Lena then licked it while looking at the green eye lady who was looking at her as if she was hungry for more.

“My turn” is all Lena said with a smirk to Kara.

They rode each other orgasm multiple times until both were tired, and they crashed down cuddling together their naked body to each other.

After some time, Kara woke up and looked at Lena’s face which was looking beautiful in the moonlight. She pecked her cheeks and slowly gather her clothes went to the bathroom to freshen up and came back dressed. Next, she went to the kitchen slowly and bought some water and kept it on the side table of the bedroom, she gave one last look at Lena then whispered “sweet dreams” in her ears and pecked her again.

She turned back to leave that’s when she felt a hand holding her back, so she turned around and Lena was looking at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Where exactly are you thinking you are going??" Lena’s voice was for the first time loud and bossy.

It made Kara realize that this must be looking like a one-night situation and she really didn’t want to have any confusion.... “no no this is not what it looks like, I was just going to go for the night considering I am just date so technically a guest, who have to eventually go”

Lena's expression was not changing at all and it was hard to read what she might be thinking.

So Kara continued “I didn’t know if you want me sleeping in the same bed till morning or you will get upset to find me in the bed so I was supposed to go now then come and met you tomorrow because I really like you and want to give us a chance, if that’s what you want as well”

Lena just sighed and then sat up on the bed and pulled Kara to sit next to her “Kara by now you should know I will never be upset with you”

“I know but I didn’t want to take that risk because you are the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me”

Lena than put both her hands on her cheeks “I really feel there is something between us and I will love to try so I am not giving up on you”

Kara's eyes were watering again and at the same time, she was beaming with happiness. “I am not dreaming right because this all feel like one”

“No, it’s not… well I will say it’s a dream come true for both of us”

Both let out a small laugh at that. Finally, Kara said in her low voice “indeed sounds like it”

“So now that you are not my guest anymore but my girlfriend how about you stay with me?? It is really boring to be alone in a huge house” Lena was looking at Kara with hopeful eyes waiting for an answer. “also, before you say if I am sure let me tell you first only, I am 100% sure.”

Kara chuckled at that and replied “yes!! I would love to”

At Lena kissed her and said "Ok now that’s settled can you please get undressed again and hop in bed so we can start again where we had stopped, I feel we rested enough..." Lena was giving her lustful looks again and Kara didn’t waste any time at all and hopped in the bed obeying the orders.....


	4. Was it all a lie ?

Lena woke up a little bit late than usual she was feeling tired and all the memories of last night flooded her mind which bought a bright smile on her face so she turned around to the other side of the bed to greet the person who was the reason of her being happy and also she was officially her girlfriend.

But when she turned, she didn’t see Kara in bed, panic started to crawl into her mind thinking maybe the blonde decided against all this and left as she had planned. It almost broke her heart while she saw the bedroom door swing open and there she was, her the missing ray of sunshine staring at her with the ocean blue eyes.

“Hey good morning sleeping beauty, I prepared breakfast in bed for you” Kara announced loudly, and she looked really proud of herself.

The sight of her made Lena laugh.

“Well, you can call me a sleeping beauty for today as I really had a nice sleep or should I say nap” Lena gave Kara a playful smirk.

Kara was now blushing red like a tomato after that comment “ok ok .. let me put down your breakfast, there are scrambled eggs with Avocados also I wanted to squeeze the fresh juice, but the machine was too confusing, so I settled down making you a handmade coffee”

“Sounds like a delicious breakfast,” Lena said that and leaned down to kiss Kara “gosh those lips do something to me”

Kara was getting redder which made Lena laugh more.

“I am confused about what is redder… you or the tomato” Lena said while having a bite of her breakfast

“Lenaaaa stop it, I can’t help it when you make comments like this” Kara defended herself and Lena just shook her head thinking she is a cute dork.

After breakfast, both freshen up. Kara was now wearing Lena’s MIT sweatshirt and trousers there were a little bit short for her considering she was taller.

They were sitting comfortably on the sofa lost in each other’s presence until they were disturbed by a phone call. Lena saw it was Jess.

"Hi Miss Luthor, I just called to know when you will be arriving as it’s already 9 and haven’t told anything if I need to reschedule."

Lena was so lost in her time with Kara that she had for once forgot about her work. “my bad Jess I was about to call you to let you know that I won’t be coming in today so you can reschedule everything”

“That’s fine miss Luthor I will get a start on it, have a nice day” 

With that been said Lena dropped the phone on the table next to her and saw Kara staring at her.

“Who was it?” Kara asked, so Lena explained her everything but could see something was bothering the blonde.

“Hey is everything ok?”

“Yeah everything is ok, it’s just I feel guilty for making you miss work doesn’t feel fair on Jess to reschedule everything on short notice just because of me.”

“So, want me to go to work than? Looks like someone is getting bored of me” Lena commented teasingly.

“No no, I can never get bored of you as I said you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I just don’t want me to be an inconvenience to anyone.” She finished in a low voice.

There was a long pause and then Lena said “If it makes you feel guilty than I don’t want you to feel it, I will go today but coming back early around 5.30 pm and you can’t say no to it. Also will be taking tomorrow off as I want to spend as much time with you and it gives Jess a lot of time to reschedule anything”

That bought a smile on Kara’s face. “Thank you” was all she could respond.

“Wait if I go what will you do? You can watch Netflix and then we can go for dinner.” Lena suggested.

“It’s ok I am used to being alone but I will take your offer on Netflix its been a long time since I have watched anything…Also if it's ok, I was thinking I will cook for you so you can come home for a home-cooked meal.” Kara replied in a wink.

It was Lena’s time to blush “sounds good to me” they both leaned in to kiss each other it was soft and gentle, none of them wanted to be separated. “I really hate the idea of you convincing me to go to work uffff” Lena expressed herself which made Kara chuckle.

“It’s only for a few hours darling” 

Lena was now in her office trying to get her work done as soon as possible she didn’t even take her lunch break so there was no time wasted. Jess had informed her that she only has 1 meeting and then just to sign some contracts for the day.

It was almost 5 pm, she had already switched off the laptop and the idea of someone waiting for her at home, made Lena happy from inside but suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was Jess and she looked tensed.

“Is everything ok Jess?” Lena asked curiously

“Miss Luthor, I don’t know if you received the email but I just got an email stating that the board has called an emergency meeting regarding the National city park project and as you are the head your presence is a must. Also, it cannot be proposed.”

“Did they mention why they want the meeting as far as I am concerned everything was finalized,” Lena asked curiously. 

“They haven’t mentioned anything in their email just stated that it’s important.”

Lena really hated the timing all she wanted was to go home and be with Kara but right now she didn’t have any choice.

“You go ahead I’ll be there” is all Lena said letting out a heavy sigh. 

She then tried to call Kara on her home landline to let her know she might be late as she didn’t know how long this meeting will last but the blonde didn’t pick up her call, so Lena was about to try again when Jess come in.

“Everything is ready Miss Luthor” Jess announced.

Lena didn’t let herself panic and thought maybe the blonde was busy cooking or watching Netflix so probably didn’t hear the ring. She brushed off her curiosity and flowed Jess for the meeting.

By the time the meeting finished it was late Lena quickly texted Tom to pick her up and, on her way, back home she picked up some flowers to makeup to her girlfriend who probably must be waiting for her since evening. Lena didn’t call her again after the meeting because she felt she rather apologize to her personally than on the phone.

When she reached the apartment, she opened the front door with flowers in her hand but when she entered, she found the whole house was in dark no lights were switched on. She found it a little bit strange, but she didn’t let it bother her.

“Darling I am home, where are you? I know I said I will be home early, but I got stuck in a meeting that lasted way too long than it should have. I am really sorry”

“Kara” Lena called out again.

But there was no response, now Lena was starting to panic she went to every room to see if she could find her ray of sunshine by calling her name loudly. She went to the kitchen to see if there was food cooked as Kara told her that she will be cooking but there was nothing, “maybe she was tired so she didn’t cook we can always order take-outs right” Lena thought to herself.

She then went to her bedroom and there she saw the MIT sweatshirt and trousers that Kara was wearing were kept on the edge of the bed and Kara’s clothes were gone…That’s when Lena realizes that Kara was gone.

Left her all alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena felt broken, there was no note nothing, the blonde had just left. She waited and waited thinking she might come back just keeping the hope alive in her heart but it didn’t last as the blonde never come. So now Lena sat down on the couch crying like a baby, it hurt so much as she finally had thought she could have a normal life. She thought everything was going well but looks like it wasn’t.

“Gosh I am such a fool, to think anyone will fall in love with me, why will anyone in their right sense like me, Luthor’s are not made for love…” Lena sadly said to herself.

She saw the flowers that she had bought she just took it and threw them in the bin and went to the kitchen to get herself scotch from the cabinet. Pouring in a glass felt stupid as she wanted to feel numb to not feel the pain and one glass will not make it, so she just let herself get drowned by the whole bottle. Sobbing and thinking how foolish she is the whole night.

The next morning Lena got up with a bad hangover she rushed into the washroom to throw up. By this point, she didn’t know what was hurting her more than the pain in her head or a broken heart.

“You are better than this, you don’t need anyone,” Lena thought to herself even though she was trying to console herself, but she knew she was already broken.

Lena gathered herself up and walked out for the bathroom. She looked around the house and all she could see were her moments with the blonde that they had spent together in every corner of the apartment.

She could feel the tears clawing down again from her eyes and she didn’t want to be near anything that reminded her of Kara so she decided that she will go to work and distract herself.

But when she come to the bedroom she saw the clothes that Kara had worn after they had made love to each other were still on her bed, the next thing she finds herself doing is sitting on the floor next to the bed and crying again while holding the sweatshirt to her chest.

“You said I was the best thing that ever happened to you then why did you do this, why did you break my heart. You made me believe that you were different” Lena was letting out all her pain on the clothes by gripping it tightly as if it was the blonde herself.

“Why why why..... you made me believe I was better, I can be loved annddd I can have dreams... buuttt you broke it all, you broke me” She didn’t even know for how long she was crying until she heard her phone notification from Tom letting her know that he was down to ride her to the office.

She got up and dressed for work, Lena just wanted to get out of that place, she really hated herself for falling for the blonde so hard.  
____________

Lcorp

“Jess can you send me some aspirin,” Lena asked.

“Yes, sure Miss Luthor, I will get it right away” Jess gave her the aspirin and she didn’t even get any thank you from her boss, that was so not like Lena all.

“You don’t look good Miss Luthor, if you want, I can reschedule for the day,” Jess asked being concerned as her boss was not looking like herself. Her eyes were fluffy and red, also she didn’t have that charming personality that she always has normally.

“That’s will not be required Jess, and can you just stop overthinking about me, I can take care of myself I don’t require anyone. Just do as you are told don’t try to give suggestions out of necessary” Lena snapped at Jess

“I am sorry Miss Luthor I don’t mean to intrude” This was the first time Lena had snapped at her and Jess just felt leaving Lena alone in the office will be the right thing to do and she leaves

The day went by like always the only difference was Lena was having an emotional roller coaster she was feeling sad, snapping at others and being angry at herself as she couldn’t keep herself from thinking about the blue eyes women who had made a fool of her emotions.

She tried to focus on work but she failed miserably at it, Jess had informed her about had a meeting with investors which Lena just canceled without even a notice which is so not like her at all, for the first time she didn’t even care about anything.

And here she was now in her office day drinking trying to get rid of her emotions than suddenly the door of her office swings open loudly without any knock. When Lena looked up who will make an entry like that she found Lillian Luthor her mother standing in front of her.

“What the hell” was all Lena could say when she saw who the intruder was.

“Hello to you as well Lena...” Lillian, said while looking at her adopted daughter.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, that’s exactly the reason why I am here to ask you. What do you think you are doing? Day drinking, canceling important investor meeting without notice....” Lillian said coldly.

“Since when did you care about me or you are here just because I canceled the precious meeting that would have bought profit to you???” Lena snapped back.

“Is that the way you speak to your mother? You were raised better than this”

“Yeah right… you raised a robot that just worked day and night for your company after your beloved son left it.”

“You disappoint me, Lena how could you say that.” Lillian was now looking angry not that it scared Lena in any way as she was used to it and on the plus point the scotch was helping.

Lena didn’t reply to her and just turned her chair around her balcony sipping her whiskey and ignoring her mother which made Lillian angrier.

“Well, I can’t blame you for your behavior. I can see your little time with that pesky friend of yours have influenced you, it’s good that she is gone.” 

At that moment it strikes something in Lena’s mind she gives her mother an angry look “what did you do mother?”

“What did u do?” Lillian repeated the words in a voice as if it’s nothing. “Well, I corrected your mistake like always. What were you thinking Lena, how can you be with someone like that? she was a pesticide who would have just destroyed your life. At first, I thought you were just having fun with her but imagine my shock when I come to know what you were actually doing, so I did what was right.”

Lena was shocked to hear all of this “what did you say to her Lillian” she was so angry now that she didn’t even care she is calling her mother by name. “Tell me right now or else the consequences will be deadly, and I mean it”

Lillian was shocked to see Lena like this, “very well” 

Flashback to Lena apartment

It was around 5.30 and Kara was waiting for Lena, she had planned to cook pasta and as it tastes better while serving hot so decided to prepare it as soon as her girlfriend comes home.

The doorbell rang and Kara runs excitedly to welcome Lena.

“Welcome home honey,” Kara said in a happy voice, but she was surprised to see it was not her girlfriend “Ohh I am sorry I thought you were someone else”

“Right I am not Lena, but I am her mother” Lillian replied coldly and moved pass Kara entering the apartment.

Kara was nervous she didn’t know what to do so she felt the introduction will be the right thing to do.

“You must be wondering who I am and why I am here. My name is Kara and Lena’s girlfriend”

“Please cut the crap, have you seen yourself calling a Luthor your girlfriend. I have raised Lena better; you are just a nobody to her she is just playing with you and when she is bored, she will just throw you back from where you come” 

“No that’s not true, I trust Lena” Kara replied quickly

“If that is the case then why is she not back yet? as far as I know, she was supposed to leave at 5 so by now she should be here. So, tell me why she is not here yet?” Lillian asked coldly 

“No, I don’t believe you, Lena is not like that. You being her mother, I will say you don’t know her at all” Kara said firmly this time.

When Lillian saw Kara was not listening to anything, so she decided to throw her trump card.

“Very well if you think you know my daughter so well then tell me what you can do for her?. Have you seen yourself, you are no one, you can’t even do anything for her? In fact, I will say you are just like a pesticide who comes in her life to destroy her.

She will do everything for you but in return what will she get? nothing because you are nothing as compared to her. Right now, she doesn’t realize it because she is blinded by emotions for you but what will happen when she is not, it will just break her heart.

She deserves better than you, someone who can take care of her wishes and not the other way around. If you really care or love her as you say, then you should leave before it gets worse.”

With that being said Lillian made an exist leaving Kara alone in the apartment.

Kara was numb for some time and the only thing that was repeating in her head was “she deserves better” by this point Kara had tears rolling down from her cheeks. Keeping that in mind she walks to the bedroom changes back to her clothes and keeps Lena’s clothes on the bed and walks out of the apartment. She turns to look back one last time and whispers “ goodbye Lena” and wipes her tears then leaves.

Flashback ends

————  
Lena didn’t know what to say she just looked at Lillian with rage-filled in her eyes.

“How couldn’t you do something like this?? So, calling the emergency meeting was all your idea!! So you could do what you planned? How could you do this mother???” 

“I am your mother Lena and what I did was for your good. Don’t you understand she is not good for you.”

“If she is not good for me than who is?” Now Lena was shouting at this point. “do you even have any idea what Kara made me feel when she was with me...??

Lillian just gave her a quizzical look.

“Right, I am asking the wrong question to the wrong person, it was love… she made me feel loved like I am more than my work someone who can feel emotions. She was the one good thing that happened in my life that you ruined for me.

Have you ever thought of me more than anything but profit??? Or that I am a human who wants to feel love and being cared for?.

You always intruded my life with your decisions, but I never said anything. Also followed everything you said that included running this company and leaving the job that I loved just to make you feel proud but now I can see it clear no matter what I do I will never be good for you.

I know Kara didn’t have any status and I didn’t care about it because she was at least a good genuine person. She was more to me than you will ever be to me because she cared for me mother which you don’t.” by now Lena had tears rolling down from her cheeks.

“It’s not like that Lena, I care for you that’s why I call you whenever possible if I didn’t, I would have not done that.” Lillian tried to argue back.

“Please mother calling and talking about business projects is not showing care, but it only shows that you are greedy for profit and you want to see if your robot is still in your control. So, I guess I should award you with Mother of the year trophy”

Lillian was speechless and just kept looking at Lena who at this point was sobbing.

“You should leave,” Lena said in a cold voice. Lillian wanted to protest but decided against it after Lena gave her the deadest look and left Lena alone in her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter, hope you guy will like this one as well....enjoy ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

It’s been 2 weeks since the incident where Lillian has confessed to Lena that it was due to her Kara had left.  
  
Since that day Lena has been trying to find Kara, but all her attempt was flop. The first thing after her confrontation she went to the Woodside area where they had their date because the blonde had mentioned that she always go their if she feels low but 2 weeks in a row there was no sign of the blonde.  
  
Lena even made sure to check the street that she used to play but looks like the luck was not in favour of hers. She even hired a private investigator to help her find Kara but hard luck, it was as if the blonde didn’t wanted to be found.  
  
But she didn’t gave up and here she was again on the same street standing for gods knows for how long hoping for her ray of sunshine to show.  
  
“Looks like it’s another failed attempt” Lena said to herself and sighed sadly.  
  
So she turned to go back to Lcorp as she have not been at her apartment since Kara left as everything in their reminds her of the blonde. While she was turning she accidentally collides with someone.  
  
“I am sorry, I didn’t see you” Lena said  
  
“Ohh it..it’s ok...” said the stranger in his cracking voice  
  
At that time Lena looked at who this person was, he looked familiar so she tried to remember where had she seen him and it strike her that it’s Winn (Kara’s friend) that she had saw in the alleyway when she was with Kara.  
  
“Winn!!” Lena uttered his name  
  
Winn just looked at her in surprise “ do we know each other ?”  
  
“No we don’t personally but I am Lena, friend of ...” before Lena could finish her sentence Winn cut her off saying “Kara”  
  
Lena nodded quickly it wasn’t a surprise for her to know that Winn knew about her because Kara had mentioned that they were friends so it’s natural that they spoke about Lena.  
  
“I am trying to find her for last 2 weeks but couldn’t, please Winn you are my last hope where is she?” Lena asked pleadingly  
  
Winn looked into Lena’s eyes sadly “I wish I knew”  
  
“What do you mean? Is she ok?” Lena was panicking now  
  
“2 weeks back she came to our regular spot to meet me, she didn’t look great her eyes were puff and red as if she was crying. When I asked her, what happened because I knew she went on date she said it went all great, but she didn’t deserve you. So, she decided to leave national city because she didn’t want you to come after her and waste your life. I tried to reason out with her but she had made up her mind and you cannot change it if Kara decides on something.  
  
I told her that we both will go together and she had agreed as well but in the middle of night when we were sleeping she just left, just disappeared in thin air.” Winn sighed and continued “if I knew where she was I would have definitely told you because sometimes Kara can be an idiot she needs someone else to show her what is right and wrong...I..I am sorry”  
  
Lena’s heart was broken after hearing it, she could feel water threatening to flow from her eyes. She just excused herself and went to Lcorp to drown herself in an expensive bottle of whiskey to stop this pain that was aching in her chest.  
  
Next morning it was same as the previous 2 weeks but the only difference was that the pain in her heart was more than before....  
  
There was a knock on the door and Jess come in.  
  
“Hi Miss Luthor, I dropped by to your favourite cafe while coming so I just bought you your favourite...hope you don’t mind”  
  
Lena knew Jess was just trying to cheer her up and she really felt bad for snapping at her for few days in a row.  
  
“Thank you, Jess”  
  
“Your welcome” Jess replied with a smile and turned back to leave  
  
“Jess” Lena stopped her before she could leave and continued “I know I have been a little bit a pain this last few days so I just wanted to apologise to you”  
  
“No need to apologise Miss Luthor, we all have our days but just remember you have to stay strong and the storm should pass” with that Jess left the office.  
  
That day Lena tried her best to distract herself with work but was failing at it. The truth that Kara left because of her made her sadder.  
  
“I should have gone after here when she left. I am such a fool to think she didn’t want me...maybe I would’ve stopped her” Lena sadly thought to herself.  
  
After some time there was another knock on the door as far as Lena knew she didn’t had any meeting or interview so she thought it would be Jess.  
  
“Come in”  
  
She didn’t look who it was she just tried to focus on the screen in front as she was trying to ignore looking at her assistant with red puffy eyes.  
  
“Lena” the voice come as a whisper  
  
But the voice made Lena look at the stranger in front of her. There were Blue eyes looking at her, she didn’t know whether to be a shock or happy....  
  
“Kara!! Is that really you?” Lena said in her rough voice thinking she is daydreaming again  
  
Kara looked at her with teary eyes and nodded slowly.  
  
Lena just ran to Kara hugging her tightly....tears rolling from her cheeks.... she was holding Kara so tightly as if she didn’t want to lose her...... “where did you go, why did you do it??..do you have any idea how bad it was.. I missed you so much” Lena was just sobbing at this point in Kara’s neck and stammered “ann annd when Winn said you left I was broken....”  
  
The only sound that was present was crying noise from both of them.  
  
“Sshhh sshh, I missed you too...” Kara was trying to console Lena but at this point she was crying as well... “ I did leave and I am sorry I left, I shouldn’t have done it... but I let myself to be manipulated, I won’t let that happen again....can you forgive me, please”  
  
Lena broke the hug and was looking at Kara now holding her hands with their forehead together “please don’t do that ever again promise me.. I can’t leave without you, you are my sunshine”  
  
“No...I will never ever do that, you are my world and it felt like I was lost it for past 2 weeks” Kara replied in low voice....  
  
  
“I am sorry about my mother, she didn’t had any right to talk to you like that, I will never forgive her” Lena said angrily.  
  
There was silence for a bit which was broken by Kara  
  
“Hey I know what she did was not right but I want to tell you she is the one who bought me back in your life”  
  
Lena was just confused to hear all this  
  
“Yes, some how she found me and explained that it was her plan to manipulate me and now she had realised that it was wrong to convince me to leave, also told me that she never seen you so much angry with her before and that’s when she knew that she had done a mistake. She also told me how much devastated you were after I left and she couldn’t see you like that.  
  
Trust me Lena she is really sorry for what she did. I did ask her to come along when she dropped me here but she refused and just gave me this letter to give it to you”  
  
Kara handed the letter to Lena, she opened it right away to read it  
  
_Dear Lena  
  
I don’t know from where to begin, I wanted to meet or call you and explain but knowing myself it will be more difficult for me, also considering the fact you have been avoiding me so I settled downed to this letter.  
  
I didn’t realise that all this years I thought I was making your life good by looking after you by telling you what to do in your life but now that I see it was wrong of me to impose my decision on you. You are your own person and quite capable of doing pretty much everything and that includes taking your own decisions as well.  
  
I am sorry I was not the mother you always wanted me to be, I have always taken you for granted because you always listen to everything I said but the other day when you said that you never felt loved it made me realise that you are right. I never showed you any of those I only considered you as my pawn to do as I per my wish and thought that was enough for you.  
  
But I was so wrong, I now understand what you see in Kara, so here I am trying to make up for my mistakes. I do know it’s not a lot as compare to everything but I am sorry for the way I made you feel and I shall try to be good a mother to you.  
  
Hope you will forgive me one day  
  
Lillian_  
  
For the first time in Lena’s life, she was really touched by her mother’s words. She could feel fresh tears rolling down her eyes.  
  
Kara quickly wiped the tears from Lena’s eyes and gave her a hug. “hey I know she is your mother and it should be your decision to forgive her but remember all she wanted was good for you.. Yeah, her way of doing it was wrong, but she now realises her mistake.  
  
Apart from that it’s my fault as well I let myself manipulated and left instead of talking to you... I hope you forgive me but in all this your mother also made me realise that I want to do something in my life, I know you don’t care but it does matter to me I want to be better for you.. I have talent I will try to build a career out of singing orr try to get any job that is available it doesn’t matter to me what kind of job it is but I want to try it for you...you are my straight Lena and I can do anything for you....”  
  
“Shhh....”Lena kept her finger on the blondes lip to keep her quite “if it matters to you so much I will never stop you in fact I will always support you darling but just promise me you won’t leave me ever again”  
  
“I promise I won’t,” Kara said and leaned down to kiss Lena which the brunette returned whole heartily....  
  
“Thank you” Lena whispered  
  
“For what ?”  
  
“For coming back to me... you mean everything to me... you have no idea the happiness you bring me and that also includes making my mother realise that I am capable of looking after myself.... if you didn’t come in my life none of this would be possible......so thank you”  
  
Kara took Lena’s both the hands in hers and looked deeply in her green eyes which were still filled with water  
  
“Lena you are my everything as well I will never ever leave you again I promise no matter what..... I..I love you and nothing in this universe can change it”  
  
“I love you too Kara....”Lena said pulling the blonde into a bone crushing hug.....  
  
The end......  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's it from this fanfic...I hope you guys liked it and thanks for all the comments and Kudos it meant a lot to me considering the fact it was my first time writing it so thanks you once again...

**Author's Note:**

> I have read so many fics of supercrop that it motivated me to write one myself. This is my first fanfic attempt so do let me know how you guys find it and if I should continue. Thanks


End file.
